The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro and Tootle's Predicament (George Carlin).
Here is part one of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Mater (from Cars) as Trevor * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Fireman * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon * Narrator (in Percy's Predicament for the US) (George Carlin) * Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Workmen as Themselves * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript (the Intro part one) * Announcer: The production's intro, in which you'll see, contains video clips, and audio, that is not owned by the owner of this account. Remember, YouTube, the production's intro, will be used throughout all year round. And we our regularly scheduled programme now already in progress. * (The Strand VCI Entertainment logo plays as video clips play until the logo finally goes to Julian Bernardino studios) * (The Classic Thomas theme plays as Casey Jr chugs along, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffing under the logo saying Casey Jr and Friends, and passing a sign saying Based on Thomas and Friends. As Casey Jr goes under a bridge, a picture says The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends, as he enters the station, letting off steam from his funnel and pistons, hissing Told By George Carlin, Ringo Starr, Michael Brandon, Alec Baldwin, Mark Moraghan, and Michael Angelis for the US, and created by Julian14Bernardino. (the Island of Sodor scene) * Narrator: The island of Fantasyland is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. They are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the Island arrive. (wheels are shown, puffing up and down) The island also has lots and lots of railroad lines. Who's that coming down the track? (Casey Jr finally comes out of the tunnel, whistling cheerfully, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) It's Casey Jr! Hello, Casey Jr! (as Harry Hogwarts, his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, his orange Express coach, his brown Express Coach, and his Red Observation coach, and Montana, his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach rocket over Casey, Budgie flies by) * Casey Jr: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Island of Sodor. (as Casey goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, whistling cheerfully, his friends, Tootle, hauling three cars and Katy Caboose, Toyland Express, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red coach, Jebidiah, with Henrietta, and nine freight cars, Mater, and Tillie, hauling her Birthday Train, go by, whistling too as the steam makes them all dissapear) (Tootle's Predicament, told by George Carlin for the US) * Narrator: "Minvera's work in the countryside was full of surprises, but she was frightened of bulls and cows, and she remained very lazy and stubborn .One day, Jebidiah brought Henrietta to the station where Tootle was grumpily shunting." (as Minvera speeds along, Jebidiah arrives at the station, pulling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie and meets Tootle shunting freight cars) * Jebidiah: "Hello, Tootle. I see Minvera's left the milk behind again." * Tootle: "I'll have to make a special journey with it, I suppose. Anyone would think I'd nothing to do!" * Narrator: "Grumbled Tootle." * Jebidiah: "Tell you what," * Narrator: "Replied Jebidiah." * Jebidiaht: "I'll take the milk, you fetch my freight cars." * Narrator: "The drivers and Stationmaster agreed. Tootle had never been to the quarry before. He began ordering the freight cars about." (Jebidiah leaves while Tootle goes to the quarry and shunts the freight cars) * Tootle: "Hurry along!" * Narrator: "He said. The cars grumbled to each other." * Foolish Freight Cars: "This is Jebidiah's place! Tootle's got no right to poke his funnel in here and push us around." * Narrator: "They whispered and passed the word. * Foolish Freight Cars: "Pay Tootle out! Pay Tootle out!" * Tootle:: "Come along," * Narrator: "Puffed Tootle." * Tootle: "No nonsense!" * Foolish Freight Cars: "We'll give him nonsense!" (Tootle collects eight freight cars and a caboose and pulls away) * Narrator: "Giggled the freight cars. But they followed so quitely, that Tootle thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead; All dwarfs must stop to pin down brakes." * Tootle: "Peep peep! Brakes, conductor, please!" * Narrator: "But before he could check them, the cars surged ahead." * Foolish Freight Cars: "On! On!" * Narrator: "They yelled." * Tootle: "Help! Help!" * Narrator: "Whistled Tootle. * The man on duty rushed to warn traffic with his red flag, but was too late to switch Tootle to the runaway siding. Frantically trying to grip the road, Tootle slid into the yard." * Tootle: "Peep peep! Look out!" (CRASH!) * Narrator: "Tootle's driver and fireman had jumped clear, but Tootle was stranded. Next day, Emelius Browne arrived. Jebidiah and Minvera had helped to clear the wreckage, but Tootle remained on his perch of freight cars." * Emelius Browne: "We must now try," * Narrator: "Said Emelius Browne," * Emelius Browne: "To run the branch line with Jebidiah and a diesel. You have put us in an awkward predicament, Tootle." * Tootle: "I am sorry, sir." * Narrator: "Said Tootle." * Emelius Browne: "You can stay there til we are ready." * Narrator: "Replied Emelius Browne." * Emelius Browne: "And you really must be more careful with freight cars." * Narrator: "Tootle sighed. The cars groaned beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Emelius Browne spoke severely to Jebidiah, too." * Emelius Browne: "My engines work hard. I send lazy engines away." * Narrator: "Minvera was ashamed." * Emelius Browne: "However, Jebidiah says you've worked hard after Tootle's accident, so you shall have another chance." * Minvera: "Thank you, Sir. I will work hard. Jebidiah says he'll help me." * Emelius Browne: "Excellent. What Jebidiah doesn't know about mine problems isn't worth knowing. Our Jebidiah's an experienced engine." * Narrator: "Next day, Casey Junior came back, and Tootle was sent to be mended. (as Casey Jr comes back and couples up to his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie pull Tootle on the breakdown train to the works) Casey Jr's coaches and caboose were delighted to see Casey again, that he took them for a run at once. (Casey sets off, taking his passenger train) All are now friends, and Jebidiah has taught Minvera a great deal. (as Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose go past Minvera, Casey follows, hauling his passenger train) She's shooed a cow off the line the other day all by herself. That shows you, doesn't it?" Category:Julian Bernardino